totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie (Total Drama Stardom)
Valerie ''(The Fashionista)'' was a contestant on Total Drama Stardom and Total Drama Lab Rats. In those seasons, she was on The Studded Stars and Team Stardom, respectively. Coverage .]]Valerie's always wearing something in-style, whether it's a necklace or a hoopskirt. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same outfit twice, and is somewhat big-headed about her nearly flawless appearance. But even though she's a bit vain, Valerie loves helping other people out, mostly with wardrobe choices. She aspires to be a model, and mentions it nonstop, much to almost everyone's annoyance. Total Drama Stardom Valerie enters the RV proudly, and although a few people were critical of her outfit, she was critical of others'. Valerie makes it past the first round after she grabs her flag, and makes it to the second by finding a pearl. She easily wins the third round by drinking all of the vinegar in the bottles. In the fourth and final round, she reels in the last fish, winning her the final position as a team captain. She chooses Niko, Ivy, and Timothy, in that order. She then has the final decision between Amanda and Brian. She reluctantly chooses Amanda, sending Brian home. In I Spy With My Little Ally..., Valerie is seen at the beginning of the episode with Angie and Jessica, talking about which boys are "hot and not." She comments saying that Mitchell is cute, but in a "little-brother kind of way." Later, she comments on how easy winning the challenge is going to be, but Caitlin corrects her by adding that the maple syrup factory is underground. She excitedly states that she knows that la mode means "fashion" in French, however, is of no further help to her team. Valerie comments a few times on Timothy's health obsession, then finds the factory with Amanda's help. The Studded Stars come in second. In Toronto, Valerie comments on the size of the harnesses, saying they are too big for her "size-zero" body, which Mitchell finds hard to believe. While rotating, Valerie attempts to give Jessica fashion advice. Jessica barely listens, until Valerie insults her shirt (again). Jessica kicks Valerie out of her harness, eliminating Valerie from the challenge. She scolds Amanda for dropping out of the challenge. The Studded Stars lose, and at the elimination ceremony, Valerie receives the first candy bar. She votes for Timothy, who would have been eliminated if the ceremony wasn't fake. The pie-making challenge showed Valerie attempting to take some control over her team. She sets the oven to 475 degrees instead of 375 degrees, since by her logic, the pie would bake faster. Valerie distracts Ivy who is trying to carefully include the explosive vanilla extract. The extract falls and ruins Ivy's shoes, and Valerie claims that the extract did her a favor. Ivy then throws the Cash Collectors' extract at Valerie's shirt, which is blown off and renders her topless. The Studded Stars lose, and Valerie lands in the bottom two with Amanda. However, Valerie receives the final candy bar, and Amanda is sent home. Valerie is extremely excited to be in New York to shop. In the challenge, she chooses to answer the New York trivia, and proves to be quite useful. She answers two questions correctly and assists in the answer for a third one, which Niko finishes. Valerie suggests that her team selects the dense metal bat, as it would hit the baseball farther, but it proves to be harder to swing. Valerie tried to swing but failed, and was in awe when Niko was able to effortlessly hit a home run. The Studded Stars came in first place. Amanda briefly mentions Valerie in the first aftermath during the clip showing her record-long confessional. She calls Valerie a witch at times, and insults her team-picking abilities. Valerie is also seen in the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment, when an oyster clamps on Timothy's finger, causing him to jump backwards in pain and crash into Valerie. Valerie is the first to identify the contestants' location in New Jersey. Valerie exerts leadership again, by telling Ivy to participate in the first challenge and Niko to participate in the second. She gleefully hugs Niko after he wins the second challenge for the Studded Stars, then awkwardly stops after everyone stares at her. Valerie is chosen to style Timothy's hair for the third challenge, and makes him resemble Alejandro. However, she loses the third challenge to Angie. Valerie chooses herself and Ivy to participate in the fourth fight-staging challenge after Ivy slightly insults Niko. Valerie hesitantly slaps Ivy to make the challenge seem more believable, and Ivy retaliates full-force. In Washington D.C., Valerie scurries over to an unfashionable college student and tries to give her a makeover, which ultimately fails. She bumps into the student who fought with Timothy, and misinterprets the confrontation by thinking Timothy was the one who started the fight. She later becomes frustrated when she sees a group of girls following Niko around. Brandon attacks Valerie in his speech by insulting her makeover. The Studded Stars win the challenge with sixteen votes. In An Inside Scoop, Valerie comments on the design of the USA Today building. Valerie chooses Mordecai for the challenge. Timothy insults Valerie, causing her to chase him around for most of the challenge. She later attacks him, and Timothy accidentally pulls out a few strands of her hair. Angie's secret about Valerie is that Valerie has a weave, which Valerie denies, baffled. Valerie fails to find out anything about Mordecai, and chooses to insult his outfit instead. The Studded Stars lose the challenge, and get Brian on their team. Valerie receives the second marshmallow, after Brian. She is devastated when Niko is eliminated. Valerie mourns over Niko's elimination. She refuses to sleep. Luke pokes fun at her, calling Niko her boyfriend, which Valerie quickly denies, but no one buys it. Sydney tries to give her advice, which Valerie takes into consideration. When the hide-and-seek challenge begins, Valerie barely moves. Curmi finds her immediately after, and she pretends to be sad. She realizes that she has to find a contestant. After a few minutes, she finds Brendon. She and Brendon patrol the halls, opening and closing many doors. Finally, Valerie finds Sydney, who is reading up on celebrity gossip magazines. The three of them run into Angie, who is taking a shower, and they give her a minute to get into her towel. After a while, the four reach a dead end. A secret passageway opens when Angie kicks the wall in frustration. Valerie comments that the mansion reminds her of scary movies. The group finds Luke shortly after. They fall through a trap door and end up in the gym, where Brian is. The group of six falls through yet another trap door, which Valerie finds annoying and predictable. Sydney suggests that everyone splits up, but Valerie reminds her that everyone is on a different team, but everyone splits up anyway. Valerie finds Brandon after he trips over a recliner and gives away his position. The Studded Stars win the challenge after Ivy is the last person to be found. In Life's a Beach, Valerie's suggestion for her team is to melt sugar. She tries it, and the sugar turns into a sticky syrup. Valerie goes along with Timothy's suggestion of peaches dipped in the melted sugar. Valerie snaps at Ivy later on. In the second aftermath, it is revealed that Niko likes Valerie. Niko's reasoning for coming back to the show is to comfort Valerie. In Florida, Valerie begins to think about Niko again. She agrees with the rest of the team to have Timothy sit out for the windsurfing challenge. Brian arrives to Valerie much later than the other teams, and Valerie snaps at him for being so behind. An underwater mine explodes behind Valerie, causing her to be thrown forward towards Ivy. Ivy reaches the shore first, and the Studded Stars win. Valerie comments on Luke and Ivy falling on each other as being "cute," which angers them both. Valerie excitedly joins the game of Two Truths and a Lie with Angie, Brandon, Claire, Sydney, and Brian. Valerie's statements are liking each of the Credit Cards' shirts, and the lie is revealed to be liking Claire's shirt, which angers Claire. When Emilie returns, Valerie is depressed to hear that Niko fell only a few votes short of returning instead of Emilie. During the actual challenge in New Orleans, Sydney questions Ivy's position of authority. She breaks a nail later and refuses to continue assisting in the challenge. The Studded Stars come in second place. In A Diamond an Almost Dozen, Valerie wakes up on the floor after coming in second from the New Orleans challenge. Valerie insults Angie's makeover skills by "fixing" Claire using her very own "emergency kit." When the Studded Stars enter their cave, Valerie whines about the terrain. After Timothy saves Valerie, Ivy, and Brian from certain death, she excitedly hugs Timothy. Timothy later snaps at Brian, and Valerie tries to calm him down. Valerie is shocked when Timothy offers to shake someone's hand without sanitizing it first. Valerie is appalled later when Ivy refuses to believe that Timothy has changed. She attacks Ivy and demands to know why Ivy is so bossy, which Ivy simply ignores and refuses to answer. Valerie admits in the confessional that she snapped at Ivy to help her. The Studded Stars lose the challenge after Angie and Sydney find the crystals first. Valerie votes for Ivy at the elimination ceremony, and ends up in the bottom two with Ivy. However, Ivy receives the final candy bar when it is revealed that Ivy allied with Brian to vote off Valerie, and Timothy cast his vote against Brian, therefore eliminating Valerie. Valerie warns Brian not to trust Ivy as she leaves. Valerie is seen again in the third aftermath. She receives a strong applause when she enters, and Josh is surprised to see how many fans she has. Valerie claims karma was responsible for her elimination, as she originally eliminated Brian by not choosing him to be on her team, and Brian allied with Ivy against Valerie to vote her off. A feed enters from one of Valerie's fans, a boy named Miles with a bad fashion sense. He asks Valerie if she likes his outfit, and when she refuses to answer, Josh adds the aspect of Truth or Hammer. Valerie tells the truth, and Miles become offended, then the feed ends. Josh then asks Valerie what advice Sydney gave her during the hide-and-seek challenge. The advice ended up being throwing challenges in order to get herself eliminated to be closer to Niko. In the fourth aftermath, Valerie is shocked to hear that Sydney ties with Brendon for most fans. She glares at Niko when he nearly raises his hand to support Sydney. Valerie is seen in the final That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment of the season. She is answering trivia in New York when the train makes an abrupt stop and she hits her head on a pole. In the finale, Valerie chooses to support Brendon. Her challenge involves spinning around twenty times and crossing a tightrope over an active volcano. Valerie complains that she received the most dangerous task. She loses her balance before she even steps on the tightrope. Niko catches her before she falls into the volcano. Valerie cheers Niko on as he spins the wheel for Brendon. In the final special, Valerie is called second-to-last to participate in Total Drama Lab Rats. Total Drama Lab Rats Valerie exits her team's bus, and Cooper greets her. Valerie calls Cooper's lab coat "a bit drab" and walks off. Valerie later assures Peter that his outfit is stylish. In the confessional, Valerie admits that the RV's confessional is better than the laboratory's. Valerie is less than excited to be on a team with Ivy again, and openly expresses her discontent. She glances at Sydney, who complains about the quality of the room. In the second part of the first episode, Valerie assumes that Brian is able to make a good paper airplane, which he is. Valerie argues with Ivy over being a "team player," and Mordecai refers to Ivy, Sydney, and Valerie as "The Three Stoogettes." Valerie suggests Brian being blindfolded and Brendon being on headset, which is a good idea, and Ivy comments on how Valerie is smarter than she looks. Valerie receives the first test tube at the Patenting Ceremony, but fails to catch it. In Freezer Burn, Valerie, Ivy, and Mordecai are in disbelief when Angie, Brian, and Brendon fall for Sydney's lie. Valerie volunteers to participate in the ice-skating challenge, as she can roller-skate. Valerie attempts to skate on the ice, but fails miserably, even cracking the ice below her. Brendon helps her out and she remains nearly frozen. Valerie warns her team when she sees Team Veterans and Team Newbies gaining on their bobsled. Valerie begs to stay in Team Veterans' room until she is warmer, but must go straight to the Patenting Ceremony. She lands in the bottom two with Sydney due to her poor performance in the ice-skating challenge. Sydney receives the final test tube and Valerie is sent home, shivering. Trivia *Valerie was the last of the first eight contestants made up. *Valerie's head is based off of Eva's, torso off of Lindsay and Courtney's, and heels based off of Blaineley's. **Her updated image is based heavily off of Lindsay. *Valerie was originally going to place 9th, but Ivy seemed more significant than Valerie at the time, so their positions were swapped. *Valerie receives the first test tube in Total Drama Lab Rats history. Category:Total Drama Stardom Category:Total Drama Lab Rats